Nested
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Young Griselda has found herself stuck in her room due to her own emotional issues that she is struggling to understand. Her parents are concerned and asked a new family friend to help her out by entertaining her with stories. Stories of adventure, fantasy, and friendships. SYOC. Still Open! R&R


. . .

✦.✦.✦.✦.✦

IᑎTᕮᖇᒪᑌᗪᕮ

✦.✦.✦.✦.✦

. . .

She felt numb, though she didn't know why. There was no reason for her to lack any sensation. She wasn't really saddened by anything, at least not that she knew off. She wasn't really happy, but definitely not sad. Content; yeah, she was content. Still she felt numb. Her senses were blank. She didn't smell the flowers that filled her room; not the fresh daisies or sweet buttercups or fragrant roses. She didn't feel the soft, cool breeze that blew in from her opened window or feel the glossy silk blanket lying across her lap. She didn't even see the rainbow of colours surrounding her in the room. Instead she felt rather impassive; dazed to the entire world and all its actions. It was like she was seeing the world in shades of black and white, unable to experience the colours of the world. In simpler and much less words, she felt numb.

No one seemed to care either. She had not seen her parents in days, though that was normal. They were normally too busy with their work to distract themselves with her. She knew that and was fine with that. But the servants that were constantly filling the rest of the house didn't acknowledge her and the fact there was something wrong with her. She hadn't left her room in days and yet the only time any of the servants talked to her was to give her meals and take her dirtied plates.

 _I should move_ , she would think every once and a while. But she never did. She would just continue to sit in her bed.

Her name was Griselda Jarek, though that didn't really matter much recently to her. No one called her name anymore. No one talked to her anymore actually. A name doesn't matter if no one used it. A depressing thought she had…

A sudden knock on her door brought her out of her dark thoughts. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It wasn't time for lunch, it was too early. No one knocked on her door unless it was time for a meal. She was confused and remained silent.

"Can I come in?" the voice on the other side asked.

She didn't recognize the voice. It was a masculine-sounding voice who sounded much older than her. She didn't know who it could be and wasn't about to answer them. Another knock followed by another followed by another. The owner of the voice was trying to be polite, but she wasn't planning on answering him. Suddenly…

"I'm coming in," the voice finally said after what was probably the sixth knock.

She didn't make a move to get out of her bed or to look more respectable. She continued to sit still as young man entered her room. He looked very proper in his brown suit and darker brown tie. His black hair was combed back and was neat. Looking at him, she felt a bit embarrassed by her own appearance. She hadn't made an attempt to look nice in a while. She had been taking baths, but not daily. She hadn't taken her bath today, so she probably smelled. The flowers were probably helping mask the musk though. But her hair was incredibly messy and had knots throughout them. She had it tied back in a ponytail but the oily mess still showed. It was just a bit tamed. She was in her pajamas that she had been refusing to get out of. After every bath, she would just get back into a pair of pajamas. She wasn't ever planning on going out, so it didn't really matter to her.

"Hello there," he greeted, a kind smile appearing on his face.

She kept a straight face as she followed the man with her eyes. He closed the door behind him and walked a bit into the room before stopping. He remained standing as he addressed her from a respectable distance.

"It is nice to meet you, Griselda," he said.

She cringed at the use of her name. When you don't hear it for so long, it becomes almost foreign. It was like it wasn't her name anymore but an insult thrown at her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a low voice.

Her own voice sounded so unfamiliar. With no one to talk to and since speaking to yourself is strange enough, there was never any real chance for her to hear her own voice.

"Oh, forgive me," he apologized. "My name is Chey, your parents sent me."

She rose an eyebrow in question to the reason this man, this _Chey_ , was here.

"Why?" she asked.

"You apparently have been stuck in your room for a while and your parents were worried," he explained. "They asked me to check on you."

Her parents were concerned about her. That wasn't truly surprising either. Despite not really interacting with her, they did show their love for her. Usually it was through material possessions however. They would buy her anything she could ever want. It was just, her heart kind of sunk that they had sent this man instead of checking on her themselves. She knew they were busy, but still…

"I'm fine. You can leave," she instructed.

Chey looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Actually, your parents were hoping that I would keep you company," he said. "They are truly concerned."

So basically they hired a nanny. She had many of those, she didn't need another.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

He looked at her with worried look and sighed.

"How about you get to know me first before you cast me out?" he suggested.

She looked away from him, refusing eye contact.

"Fine," she finally said after a bit of silence.

Chey breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed a chair from a small table at the other end of the huge room. He brought it over and sat down facing her.

"Okay, as you know my name is Chey," he started.

"That's a funny name," she interrupted. "Shy…"

Chey paused and then burst into laughter upon realizing what she meant by that.

"Oh, it's short for Cheyenne," he said. "Cheyenne is a pretty girly name in my opinion, so I shortened it."

"Oh," she merely said.

"So what else do you want to know about me?" he asked.

She looked at him, still clearly unsure about him. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "What do you do for a living other than keeping hermit kids company?"

Chey muffled a chuckle at her comment.

"I am actually a writer," he said. "Though I just came into the scene, so I'm not technically a professional yet."

This caught her interest.

"You're a writer? Like, you tell stories?" she asked.

Chey nodded.

"Like what kinds?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Really any," he said. "Though I really like stories with an air of fantasy and adventure."

She looked at him with wide eyes, but quickly turned her attention away to avoid showing her interest to him.

"I can tell you a story if you want," he said.

She looked back at him with a questioning look.

"Would you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

He got situated in his seat and afterwards looked back at her. She sat up and waited patiently for him to start.

"Okay," he said. "Our story starts in a faraway land known as Japan…"

* * *

 **Now before this gets too complicated (as it might be starting already), this story is split into two parts. The first is the "Interludes". The interludes are set in "real-life" and involve two characters; Griselda and Cheyenne, or Chey (pronounced like Shy). Griselda is a young girl around 12/13, while Chey is an aspiring writing in his early 20's. Griselda is a rich girl who is going through a period of depression and isolation and her parents asked for Chey's help to get her out. The second part is the "Acts". The acts are Chey's story, which is set in Japan and involves fictional characters he makes up (OC's). The story will rotate randomly between the interludes and acts.**

 **This is an SYOC and is currently OPEN. I am accepting between three or four characters, depending on which ones I like. These characters accepted will be part of Chey's story (Acts). If you wish to submit a character, remember to read the** RULES **and to use the** FORM **provided.**

RULES::

1\. **Submissions only though PM.**  
2\. Ages from **14 to 17** please.  
3\. Your character's name should be **Japanese and some form of food/sweet/edible**. Their Mew name should be the **English translation** of their name. IE: Actual name is Kyuri (meaning Cucumber) and Mew name is Mew Cucumber.  
4\. These characters submitted will not be interacting with Griselda or Cheyenne, so please do not include them anywhere in the creation of your character.  
5\. Currently the colours available are... **Green** and **Purple**.  
6\. **No copying animals** from the main canon (do not count Ringo) or other OC's (found beside names in the "Cast List").  
7\. Label your PM's " **Story: Character's Name** ", while replacing it with your character's name. So if I submitted Griselda, I would do "Story: Griselda".  
8\. Any questions, please message me.

CAST LIST::

1\. Aishing (Mew Icing): 14, Female. Blue Mew. Sei Whale.  
2\. Chokoreto (Mew Chocolate): 17, Male. Orange Mew. Portia Spider. [ _iamgoku]_  
3\. Keihi (Mew Cinnamon): 17, Male. Brown Mew. Saola. _[HiroshitheHawk_ _]_  
4\. Kosho (Mew Pepper): 15, Male. Red Mew. Swift Fox.  
5\. Maka (Mew Macaroon): 17, Female. Pink Mew. Monarch Butterfly.  
6\. Tarute (Mew Torte): 16, Female. Yellow Mew. Red Panda. [ _Fairy Lori_ ]

FORM::

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Mew Name:  
Animal:  
Colour:  
Mew Appearance:  
Mew Clothing:  
Weapon:  
Anything Else?:


End file.
